


Grandparents' Day

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: One Spiderkid and his Clan [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Good Peter, Grandparents & Grandchildren, High School, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Peter had not invited Steve and Bucky to his school for Grandparents' Day, but they were there anyway.





	Grandparents' Day

**Author's Note:**

> One year, over 77000 views (???), 5900 kudos and over 120,000 posted words later and I've done 12 months to the day on AO3.  
> This year on the internet has been insane. I went from nothing to having AO3, Wattpad (SolsticeChild) and Tumblr (silvermyfanwy). The love my writing has received has been mind blowing and it has given me so much confidence. My writing's improved so much in a year, too.   
> I used to want to stop writing because I didn't think I was very good and I didn't see any point to it. No one in real life really read it, partly because I was too scared to show it to anyone, and it didn't feel worth it. I wanted my writing to help people, to educate people, to make them feel, to make a difference. It didn't feel like that was happening.  
> Through AO3, I've done all that and I couldn't be more proud of myself.  
> I have to say an enormous thank you to all the volunteers who help run this site. None of this would have happened without you.  
> It's been a weird year outside of the internet, but fanfiction has helped get me through.  
> To every one of you who has read, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed, rec'd and commented: thank you.  
> It means the world.  
> (Btw, got tears in my eyes as I write this.)  
> Now, without further ado:  
> Part Eight of One Spiderkid and His Clan.

“You are way too happy for this early in the morning.” Peter told Ned flatly. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Grandparents’ Day!” Ned said enthusiastically.

MJ groaned and thumped her head on the table.

“You’re happy about having a bunch of annoying old people coming in to school and having to answer all their boring questions?” Peter asked incredulously.

“They have the best stories!”

MJ and Peter exchanged a look.

“Well, I haven’t got any grandparents, so I’ll probably just go home early.” Peter decided.

“My Abuela got banned after last year.” MJ said casually.

“What? Why?” Ned asked.

“She got in a fight with Billy Curtis.”

Peter and Ned looked at MJ in shock. “Your grandma got in a fight with a student?”

MJ nodded. “He was a plague enthusiast, so she yelled at him about polio and hit him with her purse.”

“What’s a plague enthusiast?” Ned asked.

“An anti-vaxxer.”

“Your grandma sounds awesome.” Peter said. “I think you take after her.”

MJ smiled proudly. “I do.”

Then the bell rang and Peter forgot all about Grandparents’ Day.

-

“Can I not just go to the library and do my homework?” Peter asked Mr Bradley.

Mr Bradley shook his head. “It will be good for you to engage with the people coming in.”

Peter sighed. “Alright.” he trudged miserably over to Ned and MJ.

“Do we have to pretend to fit their cis-hetero, placid, rule-accepting, subservient, satisfied-with-the-status-quo expectations?” MJ asked.

Ned looked at her in confusion.

“Do we have to be nice?” she asked bluntly.

“Yep.”

“Urgh.”

The grandparents started to arrive. MJ and Peter hung at the back of the crowd of students enthusiastically greeting people and leading them over to tables. Peter had to try not to yawn several times, then gave in and started daydreaming.

MJ jolted him out of his stupor with an elbow to the ribs. “Oi.”

“Huh?” Peter returned to reality, but then wasn’t so sure if he had. “Is that- Steve? Bucky?”

Steve caught sight of Peter and his face lit up. “Hey Peter!”

“Hey.” Peter said, rather shocked. “What are you two doing here?”

“Tony told us to come.” Bucky said. “Why are there so many old people?”

“Bucky!” Steve hissed. “You can’t say that?”

Bucky shrugged. “Just stating a fact.”

“It’s Grandparents’ Day.” Peter said slowly.

Bucky glared at Steve. “Tony’s taking the-”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “We’re in a school.”

Bucky huffed. “Steve’s mocking us about our age.”

Steve ignored him. “What are we supposed to do?”

“Uh…” Peter had no idea. “Sit down and talk to people? Then I think they give a speech or something later.”

“Sitting down.” Bucky muttered. “I can do that.”

“And the talking.” Steve prompted. “You can do that?”

Bucky hesitated and Peter could see that he was deciding if he could manage to stay or not. “Bet I can woo more actual old people than you can.”

Peter was having an existential crisis over what his life had become.

“That’s not why we’re here!” Steve told Bucky.

“You are supposed to talk to other people.” Peter said, having come to terms with the fact that Captain America and the Winter Soldier had shown up to his school as his grandparents.

Bucky smirked at Steve, who frowned.

“You’re on.”

-

Peter sat in a corner of the room with MJ, watching in quiet shock as Steve and Bucky made their way around the room chatting to grandparents about the war and impressing people with their veteran status.

“This must be the best thing that’s happened to those grandmas in a decade.” MJ remarked. “Two highly attractive men being-”

“They’re here as my honorary self-appointed grandparents, don’t talk about them like that!” Peter paused. “Hang on, how do they even know about this? I didn’t tell them.”

“Who would’ve told them?”

Peter shrugged. “May wouldn’t. She wouldn’t know about it. She blocked emails from the school after they gave her email to the PTA and she started getting emails about cupcake sales. Uh oh.”

Bucky was talking to Ned, who seemed to be rather enthusiastically relating something to him.

“This should be fun.” MJ said.

Peter glared at her. “This is one of the weirdest days of my life, you’re not helping.”

“I wasn’t trying to. Look.” MJ pointed to a group of old women Steve was chatting to, who were also taking every opportunity to pat him on the arm.

“I think I’m gonna faint.”

-

Half an hour later, all the guests were sat down with their relevant child and handed the child’s school report.

Steve and Bucky, who between them spoke 16 languages fluently and understood military and spy codes, couldn’t make any sense of it. They stared at it helplessly for a moment before Bucky pushed it over to Peter. “Translate.”

“Uh,” Peter read his report and raised his eyebrows. “I’m quite good at science. All A+. And I’m good at maths. Failing PE.”

“You’re failing PE?” Bucky was astonished. “How can you be failing PE? You have a set of superpowers that gave you physical enhancements!”

“But PE’s stupid and boring.” Peter said. “And I can’t use my powers because then people would get suspicious.”

“Do you need a pass in it to move up a grade?” Steve asked with a slight warning tone in his voice.

Peter shook his head. “I don’t. Why?”

“Because-”

Bucky clamped a hand over Steve’s mouth. “Don’t let him get started or we’ll be here all night.” He yanked his hand away and wiped it on his jeans. “Urgh! What was that for?”

“Did he lick you?” Peter asked Bucky, grinning.

Bucky nodded with a grimace.

“We’ve been married for seven months, I’ve known you since 1924, and _that_ grosses you out?” Steve asked incredulously.

Bucky nodded again, then gestured to the report card. “Carry on.”

“Doing alright in Spanish and English…”

-

“Why did Steve and Bucky show up at school for Grandparents’ Day today?” Peter asked Tony that night.

“I sent them the email and told them to go.” Tony smiled smoothly. “You have a family. Family shows up to stuff like this.”

Peter smiled and hugged Tony. “Thank you. But, um-”

Fear flashed across Tony’s face. “Should I not have sent them? Was that-”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Peter said hastily. “Just, well. If you’re like my dad, and Steve and Bucky went as my grandparents, does that make them like your parents?”

Tony groaned and put his head in his hands, while Peter cackled. “You hadn’t thought of that, had you?”

Tony shook his head. “I should have thought of that.”

“Yep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! I'm silvermyfanwy. I put up updates on my writing, including for this series!


End file.
